


Moss head

by lostimnotlost (Yoshiblack16)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiblack16/pseuds/lostimnotlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji bought it to spite the swordsman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moss head

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. First time writing One Piece fan fiction. 
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr [here](http://lostimnotlost.tumblr.com/post/121342148882/opens-up-4-nobody-sorry-i-was-talking-about-chia) Inspired on the art by op.

Sanji bought it to spite the swordsman.

They were docked on an island for a resupply run where Sanji had been stuck on babysitting duty to the marketplace for the direction impaired moss head when he saw it. 

An actual moss head.

“Oh, look idiot is your twin brother!” Zoro who was not paying attention to what the cook was pointing at, grunts irritably. 

“What the hell are you going on about?” 

“This!” Said Sanji picking up the head from the small stall. “Is like they know you.” He smirks when the swordsman growls at him. 

“Don’t tell me. This is how you started out? Someone had to water you everyday until you were ready to bloom? Makes total sense.” He easily dodges the swing of Shusui careful not to drop the head.

“Do you want to die?” 

“I’m buying it.” Sanji announces proudly and gives the old woman minding the stall some berries to cover the price.

“I’m going to kill you!” 

When Zoro calms down after a few days of Sanji’s taunting he watches the cook water the _thing_ which the bastard had customized to make it look like him and gets an unsettling thought. 

“That makes you way too happy, are you sure you don’t like me?”

“I do NOT!”

 

Then Sanji makes a point to “mistake” Zoro’s head for the chia pet when is time to water it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm kinda new to the OP fandom so I hope I'm doing things right. Do tell me off if I'm not. 
> 
> What I'm also new to Zosan and Lawlu and I'm going in deep. Be friends with me?


End file.
